


Advisory Committee

by gwendolynflight



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: Song: Advisory Committee by MirahFanvid celebrating Penny's relationship with Quentin.





	Advisory Committee

**Author's Note:**

> For the Welters Challenge 2018: Music

password:: quentin


End file.
